MapleADVENTURE!
by WedgePalmer
Summary: The Partially true story of Wedgeff7, A new player who must learn his destiny, and how to use emoticons!


Disclaimer: I do not own Maple story or anything connected with it (except my account, wedgeff7) :-).

PLEASE REVIEW, do you like it?

**The Beginning...**

The Guy appeared in the green grass of **Maple Island**, his username floated near him; Wedgeff7. He had messy black hair, a white t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. In his hand he had an old shortsword, which he held clumsily. He walked about, getting used to the controls, then set off on his destiny.

A little way up the path, there was a strange lady running around like she was on fire.

"Err hi, lol" Muttered Wedge.

"OMGOMGOMG!!!" She yelled, stopping briefly "I think that a micrometre of my lipstick has come off! Can u get me a mirror from my friend over there?"

Wedge backed away slowly.

"Err... sure..." He said, carefully. Well, it was a strange first quest, but at least it was a quest.

He ran over to the woman that was holding the mirror.

"Scuse' me, Can I borrow your mirror?" He asked.

"Sure, Mr complete stranger, here is my precious, diamond-studded mirror." She said happily, passing him the mirror.

Wedge took it and ran back, handing it to the fashion victim lady.

"Awww, thanks." She said, and began to apply a more makeup to her already unrecognisable face. Wedge felt his strength grow slightly, and his Experiance got higher. He decided to try and complete as many quests as possible in his adventure. Then he moved on.

Soon after, he met a man called Rodger, who randomly attacked our hero, reducing his HP to half.

"OW!" yelled Wedge. "What did I do to you!?"

"Oh, nothing." Remarked the man. He went on to say that he was toughening our hero up for the big world out there, and gave him a magic apple that restored his strength and three healing potions.

Wedge walked on and met another man. The man told him there were some Jr-sentinals up ahead, and gave him another quest: To kill a Jr-sentinal and bring its shell to a man nearby.

Wedge killed one, then decided he might as well train up a bit and kept attacking the small, orb-like robots that appeared around him (they didn't attack back). After a couple of battles, he leveled up and learned a skill called 3-snails.

He kept fighting until he was level 3 and several other players began to complain about him hogging all the Jr-sentinals.

'Ah well, let them have the Jr-sentinals' Thought Wedge 'I'm off to find something tougher.'

He handed over the shell, becoming a bit stronger in the process, and continued on his way. Very soon he came across some strange snail-like monsters swarming around on a slim platform. He managed to kill them pretty easily. The only danger was being knocked off the platform and falling. He hacked the last one in two and watched it fade away.

Wedge decided to stay around here and train for a bit. There were a couple of larger snails with blue shells that were slightly harder to defeat, because they did more damage than the smaller ones, but were still quite easy to kill. He found that his new skill helped a lot and made a mental note to try and get more skills and train up the ones he had.

Anyways, after about 20 mins of training, he was already level five. By now, he could easily defeat the monsters around here, and moved on to the next part of the island.

Here, there was a strange man who told Wedge to go and see someone called Mia, but warned him to kill 10 snails to prove he was worthy. He already had, so he just kept going until he met Mia.

Mia was wearing a japanise-style kimono and there was an enormous sword that was, like, twice as big as her, stabbed into the ground beside her.

"Nice sword..." Muttered Wedge.

"Yaaaar! I be thinkin the same thing! Arrr, what-say you go and kill lots of monsters and bring me proof of what you've done." She said. Se tried to look impressive, by waving her sword in the air, but it was too heavy and she fell over. Wedge sighed and went off in search of the items she had requested.

Very soon, he has most of them and was just about to get the last mushroom cap from a nearly-dead mini-mushroom, when a Player called Mstarz980 came along, killed the mushroom and took all the stuff it dropped. Wedge got a bit grumpy at this, but decided not to say anything as 'Star' went to Mia and completed the quest. Wedge did the same, shortly after.

After about another half-hour, he was level 6 and had completed most of the quests on the island. There were a couple he had missed, but he didn't want to go all the way back to do them. So he headed to a small harbour on the south-east of the island. Here, he stocked up on potions, bought a new weapon (a razorblade) and got on the ship that would take him to **Victoria Island**; a bigger, busier island a few miles away. And so, our hero sailed off into the sunset, and began the quest of his life.


End file.
